


Why they invented Christmas

by aporia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Christmas fic, Clueless Astral, Fillathon, M/M, Seraphshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aporia/pseuds/aporia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astral wonders the meaning of Christmas songs.  And Yuuma sucks at explaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why they invented Christmas

"All I want for Christmas is you–that sounds strange." Astral wondered about the Mariah Carey song that played on the radio as Yuuma waited until the Christmas feast was ready. "I was wondering. If I wanted you for Christmas, Yuuma, how could I ever receive you? Especially if someone else wants you as well. Can humans make copies of themselves to sell at a store? Can they really do that?"

Yuuma laughed softly at Atral's naïveté.

"That's a figure of speech, Astral. It's just a silly Christmas song, you don't have to take it literally. I mean, they say something but there is another meaning, I suppose."

"Humans are odd. Why would you say something if you mean something else?" He continued trying to understand why stubbornly, as Yuuma opened the door for the new coming guests.

-

 

"Yuuma, please..." Alit whispered as he walked up the stairs leading to Yuuma's room. The feast was over and all Yuuma wanted was to burry his face in his hands, crimson with embarrassment for what had just happened.

"Couldn't you have been more discreet, Alit? I told you, I want to take it slow. Now everyone will think I'm easy cause I've just got out of a relationship!"

"But I can't, Yuuma. I can't hide what I feel. I wish I really could have you for Christmas, you know." He brushed against Yuuma's hand, caressing it softly and entwining their fingers.

"But you… kissed me. In front of everyone." Yuuma insisted, trying to contain his embarrassment.

"Isn't it a tradition to kiss whoever is under the mistletoe with you?" Alit's wince was nearly unperceptive as he wondered if he had got the tradition wrong. "If that's the problem then you are doing nothing wrong."

Yuuma considered Alit's point and gave in. He didn't know they were being carefully watched as he allowed himself to be led to his own room by Alit.

 

-

 

"I finally understood," Astral's head popped up upside down in front of Yuuma, who had barely woken up. Or rather, who wished he wouldn't have to wake up for the next couple hours.

Yuuma bolted into full awareness when he realized he had actually forgotten all about Astral, and the fact that Astral was standing there, right in front of them. In a hurry he tried to cover up his body and the one laying beside him with a blanket, making a hasty, sloppy work.

"I understood what that song was talking about," Astral repeated proudly, not minding the boys in the least. "It was about human mating, right? The Mistletoe is used as a device for expressing that love thing, and asking for your romantic interest as a present is really about having a relationship with the person you care about. So, that is why they invented Christmas, huh. Humans are odd. They go through so much trouble for something as simple as approaching their love interest."

Yuuma grabbed his pillow and forcefully threw it into Astral. Although it passed right through him, the message was delivered – Yuuma didn't want to be near him.

Yuuma may have been rude when he didn't tell him what the Christmas thing was really about.

But Astral was glad he was smart enough to figure out the secret on his own.


End file.
